smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flight to Canada!
"The Flight To Canada!" is a MarioFan2009 story made in February of 2019. Some of the cast members are planning a vacation to Canada. However, Badman and his friends still got an idea to ruin it along with the Gremlin who appeared in "The Little Hijacker!". How will the plan go? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. It starts off with showing the Pensacola airlines. A sign is seen that says "NO GREMLINS ALLOWED" along with a electric fence. It closes in on the airlines to show MarioFan2009, Rh390110478, Gummy Cow, Internet Problem, CuldeeFell13, OcelotGuys224, Mario, Rosalina, Jeffy, Poopy Butt, Shrek, Black Yoshi, Woody, Chef Pee Pee, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Cody, Meggy, Tari, Joseph, Tony The Tiger, Toad, Buckaroo, TheSuperAlmightyDragon, Radish The Dog, Willoughby, Paula Fox, Katy Kat, Sunny Funny, AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Skulldozer, Zulzo, Zero Suit Samus, Bugs Bunny and Pearl in a plane. MarioFan2009: I'm so happy they finally got rid of the Gremlin situation... OcelotGuys224: Yeah. Now hopefully we can actually go to Canada! Quebec here I come! Rh390110478: Two Gremlins hijacked the planes causing the airlines a huge delay for a week or so. CuldeeFell13: Yeah but now it is back to normal! Internet Problem: I hope it finally settles with them. Gummy Cow: Me too! Rosalina: Hey Mario. Mario: Yeah? Rosalina Can we make sure that Jeffy does not cause any trouble on the flight? Mario: He is just... playing I guess... Poopy Butt: Woof! Jeffy is seen with Mario juggling pies for some reason. Bowser Junior: Oh boy Chef Pee Pee! I can't wait to go to Canada! I hope the airlines don't get a delay this time. Chef Pee Pee: Me too Junior. Cody: Didn't you guys hear on the news? Gremlins where hijacking the planes constantly. They finally set up a trap for the pests to keep them out. Joseph: Yeah dudes! Bowser: Hey! Can you all be quiet? I'm trying to watch Charleyyy! Tony The Tiger: Poop! I hope Canada has a lot of poop! Shrek: Well I hope it has tons of Sara Lee Cheesecake! Mm m mm! Black Yoshi: I can't wait to play some call of duties on this plane! Toad: I'm just gonna listen to "Milk And Cookies"! Woody: I'm gonna hunt some shrimpos in there Canada! Can't wait! It shows TheSuperAlmightyDragon and Buckaroo close to each other. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: So uh, how are you doing? Buckaroo: Nothing much. Just still remember the fact that I lost my family to The Big Bad General... Sunny Funny: I lost mine to some wiki trolls... TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Wait a minute. The Big Bad General? Buckaroo: Yeah. Something wrong? TheSuperAlmightyDragon: That is the guy who tried to destroy Pensacola and take over Quebec. Which is in Canada... we are going to Quebec right? Buckaroo: Correct. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Oh... ok then. Should be interesting. AsphaltianOof: Hey Az. Is there some sprite in the bags? Azaz: I think so. You need some? AsphaltianOof: Only if I get thirsty on the flight! Zulzo: I could use some sprite as well. Skulldozer: I wish I could but I'm a robot sadly... Radish: I don't even know what Canada is. Can someone please explain? Katy Kat: It is a North American country next to United States. Paula Fox: It is on the left by the way. Radish: Oh. Well, I think I will be getting ready to go there! Willoughby: I don't even know what I am doing here anyway. I just decided to hop along. Zero Suit Samus: So Bugs, who is Boko? Bugs Bunny: He is just my troublesome son. He keeps trying to steal from Sunny Funny's garden. Pearl: Yikes, I think he just needs some attention from you something... Bugs Bunny: Yeah, I'll make sure I do when I get back. He chews on a carrot. Meggy: I can't wait to see what Canada look like! Tari: Me too! I hope there are a lot of ducks there! Pilot (Announcer): Attention everybody. Please fasten your seat belts. We are about to take off soon. Later outside... Gremlin: Gah! Now that they have found a solution to get rid of me, how am I gonna have my fun?? He then hears a conversation going on to his right. Gremlin: What is that? He goes and checks to see Badman, Invertosis, Moony UnFunny, Boko The Rabbit, Heart Head, Firestar, Ice Man, Mega Maid, Onion Cream, Bully Bill, Nancy, Cop 5, The Fireman, The Big Bad General and DBT Guy. Badman: You Nancy where the reason my son died! Nancy: Well we revived him! And thus he just betrayed us! Firestar: We made Jeffy feel better to get revenge on you! Nancy: Why are you all blaming me? Boko: Why can't we just forget about what Nancy did guys? Fireman: We really need to get a new plan to destroy the SFU. Big Bad General: I heard the people where going to Quebec for a vacation! Let's go hit the road. Gremlin: Am I missing a party? Ice Man: Huh? They all look down to see the red Gremlin. DBT Guy: Who are you? Heart Head: And what brings you here anyways? Gremlin: I am a Gremlin, I have been trying to hijack planes for months. Mega Maid: A Gremlin? Onion Cream: I thought that was just a legend... Cop 5: Pleased to meet you Gremlin! I am Cop 5! Fireman: Fireman's the name. DBT Guy: I am Does Bad Things Guy. But for short, call me DBT Guy. Onion Cream: Onion Cream! The leader of the wiki trolls! Heart Head: I'm Heart Head. I hate love and Valentine's Day! Mega Maid: I'm Mega Maid. Bully Bill: I'm Bully Bill. I like to bully people! Boko: I'm Boko The Rabbit! Firestar: Call me Firestar! Badman: They call me Badman. Ice Man: You can call me Ice Man. Nancy: I'm Nancy. Big Bad General: My names The Big Bad General. Invertosis: Invertosis here. Moony UnFunny: I'm Moony UnFunny. Gremlin: Pleased to meet you all! I guess... Badman: What do you want from us anyway? Gremlin: Nothing... I was just gonna ask if you'd like to... uhhh... Firestar and Ice Man look at each other. Gremlin: Destroy a vacation? Big Bad General: That is what we where just going to do! Fireman: Yeah! You can join us if you'd like! Gremlin: Yay! Invertosis: You can be a newbie. But since you have been known to hijack, help us out a bit will you? Badman: You can drive my helicopter if you'd like. Gremlin: Ok! Let's drive off fast! Badman: After him! They all follow The Gremlin, get into the helicopter and drive off. A good 24 hours pass by... Pilot: Ladies and Gentlemen. We are here. Enjoy you're stay! Everybody gets off of the plane. MarioFan2009: Soooo... where do we start? Rh390110478: We've got some beach items. Wanna go some where? CuldeeFell13: Would love too! OcelotGuys224: Oh boy! Internet Problem: Yes! Gummy Cow: Cowabunga! Sure will! MarioFan2009: Count me in! Rh390110478: Alright! Meanwhile... A helicopter is seen flying on board. Badman: So, what is your plan? Gremlin: I don't know. I can think of multiple things but can't decide for myself... Boko: I got it! Let's see what they are up to and we can decide what we can do then. Firestar: Smart thinking! Gremlin: I like the sound of that! Look everywhere for them. Badman: Will do! They are seen looking around for them everywhere. A few minutes later... Everyone is seen at the Haldimand Beach. Fireman: Guys, I see some figures in the distance. Gremlin: Where are they? Fireman: Somewhere near a beach. Boko: What beach name is it anyway? Cop 5: I'm checking on my locator. Hold on. Cop 5 is seen looking at his locator to find out where they are exactly. Cop 5: Ok um, it says... Haldi... umm... ok what the fuck is this? Big Bad General: Give me that! I will check it myself. He looks at it. Big Bad General: Ahh... Haldimand Beach. Mega Maid and Moony UnFunny: Haldimand Beach?? DBT Guy: What kind of name is that? Ice Man: I don't know... but I think we might as well just stick to it. Cop 5: Whatever. Let's get our revenge on them! Gremlin: Hand tight! He drives the helicopter to a near by hill. Gremlin: Alrighty. We are here! Heart Head: This place... kind of looks beautiful... Fireman: Shut up Heart Head! Heart Head: Ok. Geez... Bully Bill: What is the plan anyway? Onion Cream: Trolling? Boko: Stealing? Gremlin: Can you guys find any large rocks? Big Bad General: What's your plan? Gremlin: We are gonna crash the beach! Big Bad General: With rocks? Gremlin: Umm... how about a boulder? Badman: Brilliant idea! Fireman: Me and Onion Cream will try to see what we can find. Invertosis: Me and Moony will help. Gremlin: Glad you guys are thinking fast! They won't be here for long so we gotta hurry. DBT Guy: On it! Ice Man: Whatever you say! Gremlin: As for you Badman, Nancy, Cop 5, Boko and Nancy. Please help me set up a holder for the massive boulder. Boko: Will d-- Wait a minute. I am short! I will get crushed! Badman: Don't worry. We will help so you don't get ripped to guts. Boko: Thanks! Gremlin: And for you Bully Bill, Heart Head, Firestar, Ice Man, DBT Guy and Mega Maid. Please make sure that the holder is perfectly fit so nothing goes wrong. Heart Head: Sure thing! Firestar: Will do! Big Bad General: What about me? Gremlin: Make sure the people don't leave. Big Bad General: I have a sharp eye out! Everybody is seen doing what they're supposed to do. Gremlin: Soon, I shall have my revenge on those no good for nothing people! They will wish they'd never kick me out and my brother! Big Bad General: Wait, you have a brother? Gremlin: Yes. He is currently in Los Angeles. His skin colour is blue by the way. Big Bad General: Oh. Moony UnFunny: We found the boulder you asked for! Onion Cream: Now what? Gremlin: You guys are in at the right time! We got a holder set up. Invertosis: Alright! They are seen setting up the boulder to go straight to the beach and cause massive damage to it. Gremlin: Alright, once I say go, be prepared to drop the load! All: Got it! Gremlin: 1... 2... 3... OK GO! They let go of the boulder and it stumbles upon the beach. MarioFan2009: What is that noise?! Everybody at the beach looks up and are frightened. Willoughby: RO-- RO--- RO-- BOULDER!!! Everybody panics and runs out of the beach terrified for their lives. The boulder however, does not kill anybody and a gets reflected back by a pine tree. Gremlin: HA HA HA HA HA!! That is what they get! DBT Guy: Agreed! Fireman: Totally deserved! Hahahaha! A shadow is seen covering everyone up. Bully Bill: Umm... guys, why is it so dark? Mega Maid: I don't know... They all look up to see the boulder about to crush them. Big Bad General: OHHHHH SHIT!! Boko: RUNNNNN!! They run but the boulder instantly crushes them excluding the Gremlin. Gremlin: HOLY--- OH NO!! GUYS!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! Badman: Gremlin... why... Gremlin: I'M OUTTA HERE!! He jumps off the hill. Onion Cream: Ohhh... the pain... Heart Head: I think I am permanently paralyzed... Firestar: You can say that again! 13 hours later... The news comes on. Goodman: Breaking News Mkay! A few hours ago, a boulder in Canada, Quebec destroyed a beach. Luckily however, nobody was injured or killed in the incident. However, the Haldimand Beach has been destroyed. People are tying to figure out what happened at the time. The boulder was gone after that. More news reports shall be coming as updated. MarioFan2009: Oh my God! A wonderful vacation just DESTROYED! Rh390110478: I know right?! CuldeeFell13: I was having fun there! Internet Problem: Me too... Gummy Cow: Guys, calm down. At least we still have each other... MarioFan2009: I guess you are right... it's not a vacation that matters. CuldeeFell13: Yeah, one of us could have tragically died. Gummy Cow: Hey guys, who wants to get some ice cream and forget about the situation? All: I do! Gummy Cow: Ok! Let's go then! They all leave to get ice cream. Meanwhile... It shows nighttime in Canada while Badman and his friends are still crushed under the boulder. DBT Guy: Guys, what time is it? Nancy: I don't even know. Onion Cream: Can someone pretty pleaaasee GET THIS FUCKING BOULDER OFF OF ME!!! Cop 5: No can do Onion... we are stuck here... Ice Man: You know, I kind of feel comfortable this way. Mega Maid: I agree. Badman: This is no time to get comfortable! We are trapped here because of that Gremlin! Heart Head: Hey, don't blame him... Badman: Don't blame him? DON'T BLAME HIM?! THIS WAS HIS DAMN IDEA!! Firestar: That may be true but... Invertosis: It's not his fault that his plan backfired at us and crushed us. Badman: But why did he just leave us behind?! Fireman: He might as well had to leave fast. Boko: Besides, he can't get the boulder off of us. He is too tiny like me. Big Bad General: Well... what do we do then? Moony UnFunny: I guess we are stuck here... DBT Guy: Maybe someone can find us. Nancy: Hopefully... but I guess we are just stuck here for now. Invertosis: Yeah... we could have just stayed in Pensacola and had fun vandalizing the city. Badman: OOOOOOO!! INVERTOSIS NOW YOU FUCKING TELL US THAT?! WE COULD HAVE JUST IT INSTEAD!! Now I wish I never encountered the Gremlin... Big Bad General: To be honest, I guess we are just staying here. Badman: WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP REPEATING YOURSELVES?! Boko: Dunno... The screen fades to black ending the episode. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---- Trivia * The original idea was "Jeffy Goes To Canada". However, that idea was switched to "The Flight To Canada!" instead since MarioFan2009 got a new idea. * The story was originally planned to be released on February 19th 2019. However, it was delayed due to MarioFan2009 being busy with real life issues. The page was made on February 20th 2019 and the plot was later finished on February 21th 2019. * This marks the second appearances of The Big Bad General, The Gremlin, Pearl and Skulldozer. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Pearl Episodes Category:The Big Bad General Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Poopy Butt Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Gremlin Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Zero Suit Samus Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Gremlin's Brother Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes